


What a Difference a Day Makes

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-28
Updated: 2002-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel learns the price of disobedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Difference a Day Makes

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. I thought that it was a little out of left field for me so I chose not to send it to my extremely awesome beta. k? 

## What a Difference a Day Makes

by Mercury

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are the property of someone other than me. I dont intend to step on their toes. I also will not make any money off of this. And seeing that I am now broke, would anyone be interested in a Pinto?. _hehehe_

Authors 

Warnings: Rape (yeah I know but it wouldnt get out of my head. 

Summary: Lionel needs to learn some obedience. 

Reviews: I crave feedback. Give me a quick fix at: apriljack2@aol.com 

What a Difference a Day Makes 

By: Mercury 

Clark leaned in poised to make a perfect break with his queue ball just as the ever irritating Lionel Luther shuffled through the doorway to his office. Glancing once at the pitiful old man Clark leaned back in to take his shot. After the break Clark heard the elder Luther called for his son. Clark watched as the multicolored balls rolled wildly back and forth not a single one falling into a pocket. 

Damn, Luther interrupted my concentration. Clark muttered vehemently under his breath. And truth be told that really pissed him off. 

So Clark dawned a mechanical smile and stalked for toward Lionel to see if he was up for a little game of keep-away. Clark chuckled loudly as the blind man tried valiantly to club him with his walking stick after he had snatched his sunglasses. And after that got old Clark proceeded to tell the old man to get the hell out. Doing Lex a favor after he had loaned him the Ferrari was one of the basic manners rules. 

You seem to know a lot about me, boy. Do you have a name? Lionel queried calmly. 

That was way to smug for Clarks tastes. The old man always seemed to act like there was a stick up his ass, so Clark decided to put one there. He grabbed the hand in which Lionel held his cane, digging his fingers roughly into the delicate skin and tendons. Lionel gasped reflexively but managed to stifle his moan of pain, as his cane dropped loudly to the ground. Clark grabbed Lionels other wrist as and pushed him up against the edge of the pool table; invading Lionels personal space until their noses touched. Security Lionel bellowed loudly in his ear doing his best to feign calm as Clark kept his arms pinned to the sides of the pool table. 

Clark laughed cruelly in his face. Now, now, Lionel, you can scream all you want later but right now theirs nobody left in the castle to hear you. 

Clark switched Lionels wrists into a painfully tight one handed hold behind the older mans back, as he trailed the other down the other mans chest stopping to slowly circle the shiny silver belt buckle. He kept up the rhythm with his fingers as he watched terror slowly fill the other mans unseeing eyes, as Clarks earlier comments finally hit home. 

Please, dont. Lionel said in terribly weak voice as Clarks fingers deftly undid his belt. 

Is that the first time that youve said please in a long time Lionel? Youll be doing a lot more begging in a minute. Clark asked mockingly as the sound of soft leather moving across expensive fabric filled the air. 

Clark quickly flipped Lionel so that his torso was on the pool his legs dangling uselessly over the edge. Seizing his opportunity Lionel kicked with all his might as his back screamed at him to stop. After a few minutes of struggling Lionels back gave out his legs hung limply where they had last landed. His breath was coming in short gasps as Clark pressed his ribcage mercilessly into the pool table. Clark shifted both of Lionels wrists into his hand that held Lionel to the maroon colored felt of the table. Clark weaved the belt in and out of the weaker mans wrists and focused his eyes on the silver buckle watching it melt binding Lionels restraints permanently together. 

Lionels muscles coiled tighter as the red hot silver touched his skin, but he refused to scream. In a blur Clark had Lionel sitting upright on the edge of the pool table naked from the waist down. One hand behind his supporting the older mans weight and keeping him upright. Clark watched Lionel's pursed lips as he circled his thumb around them, after watching for a moment he brought his index and middle finger to Lionels lips. 

Suck them, Clark instructed; his grin grew as Lionel shook is head in defiance.Alright then it doesnt matter to me which way we do this. Youre the only one thats going to get hurt if we dont use any lube. 

Lionel hesitantly accepted Clarks offered fingers into the heat of his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue experimentally around them. 

All right thats enough, Clark said as he pulled his damped fingers from Lionels mouth. 

In a whoosh of air Lionel found himself lying on the soft comforter of what he assumed was his bed, pillows propping his narrow hips of the soft mattress. He tried in vain to slow his breathing. 

Where are we? Lionel demanded between gasps. 

Your bedroom, I couldnt have Lex coming into your office and finding you in such a state of duress could I now? Clark replied. 

I thought you said that there wasnt anyone else around. The rest of Lionels statement was cut of by a loud whine from the back of his throat as Clarks slick finger slid inside of him for the first time. 

There isnt, I just thought that this might take a while. 

Please, no. 

Clark laughed cruelly as he added another finger. As he pumped his fingers in and out of Lionel Clark quickly undid his zipper and brought himself out. Clark used lube that he had brought with him to slick himself up before he pulled his fingers out of the older man and positioned himself at his spasming entrance. He paused for a moment before roughly pushing himself in up to the hilt. 

Lionel remained motionless and mostly silent through the duration of his punishment. He gasped as Clark pulled out of his body, gripping the sheets to ward off the feeling that his insides were going to come spilling out. Before leaving Clark took the blue comforter and wrapped it around Lionel's slim form and whispered softly in his ear, You be good boy now and respect Lex and this may not have to happen again. 

Then Clark cleaned himself up, making sure to become immaculate once more. Then turned to march out the door turning the fine crystal knob with careless abandon. He met Lex in the hall and held out his hand for the keys for the Lamborghini hed been promised. 

Not that I dont appreciate the service youve done me, Clark. But how are you going to get your dad to let you keep the Lamborghini when he made you return a the truck. Lex asked. 

The truck was a gift, Lex. The Lamborghini is a payment for services rendered theres a difference. By the way I hope thats what you wanted you didnt state how it should go step by step so I improvised a little. 

Ah, it was fine Clark. I think that little demonstration of power should keep dear old Dad in check for a long time to come. Lex said with a glint of pride in his eyes. 

Well I should be going to meet Jessie. Ill catch ya later Lex. 

Bye Clark. Lex smiled as his friend left. 

What a difference a day makes. 


End file.
